


birthday morning

by aphylla



Series: mini stories that I randomly decide to write :) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: I’m doing science sksk, I’m in class right now, Other, This Is STUPID, Why did I post this?, i know this legit sucks, i should probably stop, oh well?, or even write this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-18 08:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphylla/pseuds/aphylla
Summary: honestly just posting these for no reason lmao?





	birthday morning

**Author's Note:**

> yeah basically just some random thing I wrote when I was bored

night passed quicker then expected, morn’ creeping behind the sleeping household. a small barrel of fizzing energy ready to explode into a cacophony of screaming and hugs barrelled it’s way into the room. jumping, and almost killing, the sweet child. awakening with a jolt of pain is never the best way to star the day yet nevertheless, shook it off without a fuss and went to change for the messy day ahead. 

“Hey! aren’t ya’ gonna give your little sister a birthday kiss or not?” 

“okay, okay-“ going to quickly peck her sibling on the forehead “there you happy?”  
with a sigh, the sibling giggled and ran out to annoy her parents next. 

slightly smiling as she dug through layers of clothes and finally choosing something somewhat suitable, shoving on socks as she her her father shouting for her to get down immediately. As she ran downstairs it sounded as if an elephant had replaced the elder child, giving a cheeky grin to her parents that was mostly aimed at her mother. her mother always hated it when she wore mismatched socks and especially hated today’s yellow and red socks, one polka and the other striped. the woman glared jokingly at the two of them.

“whatever am I gonna do about the two of you?” shaking her head “ I honestly don’t know” 

sliding onto the island high chair, a plates of light fluffy pancakes were in the centre if the island. Everyone keenly eyeing them before the mother nodded her head, the sibling stabbing the top of the stack with a fork and squeezing and ungodly amount of maple syrup before wrapping it up and stuffing into that tiny mouth if hers. How the tiny child managed to finish it in two bites she’ll never know. Leaning over the bowl of strawberries in front of her and taking one from the pile, she instead squeezed the life out of a lemon and dashed a half spoon of sugar. Rolling it up like her sister and taking a bite into the sweetly sour breakfast. It wasn’t everyday that you got pancakes for breakfast and it was always fun to try add berries or extra sugar, less flour maybe even a banana. Who knew? As long as it was delicious in the end. Although once their dad accidents bought brown flour, since he knew nothing about baking in his defense, ending up in a batch of sour pancakes no one ate and we guiltily threw away. 

A drop of lemon juice landed on my favourite dungarees and I quickly rubbed at my legs, hoping my mum wouldn’t notice. Thankfully not and I finishes at least 4 pancakes before the doorbell rang. The small child’s eyes lit up as if she almost knew who was at the door and without a second to loose, that small child was out of her chair and opening the door in seconds. I silently slid out the kitchen to see who my sister was opening the door to and quickly dashed back into the kitchen before they could see who else had come to join the conversation.

“Awwh shit-“


End file.
